Forum:Luck?
anybody Have the feeling that it is easier to get the things you don't want than the things you want? When I first got ME3, I always wanted to play as a krogan. now after about 20+ or so premium spectre packs, I didn't get one. I got everything else though, turians, batarian, quarian, geth and others. I also got even rarer weapons, The paladin is very rare right? I got one straight away... Then I got another one a couple of days later So does anyone have this strange feeling that something is toying with you? Not giving you the thing you want?--Supdude111 02:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Even though it is all up to luck, I can definitely relate to the feeling that you get what you don't want. I don't use "pistols" and "Sniper Rifles"(with the exception of the "Widow" & "Mantis". I love these two.) I use guns over powers, yet my consumables always tend to be "Power Cooldown Time Reduction" and "Power Damage Enhancer" rather than stuff that I need, like "Sheild Strength Enhancer" and "Shield Regeneration Time Reduction Enhancers:). The Crazy Tactician! 02:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) In the beginning, I got nothing but Cobra Missiles. No MediGel. I swear I've already completed the Katana's upgrades even though I never use it. Now I've used up all my Cobra Missiles, (I used like at least one per game), and now all I get are MediGel. I've also become more experienced and topping games, so maybe that's why...MediGel definitely came in handy when my teammates left me with 2 Brutes, a Banshee, and 3 Ravagers not too long ago. Carried that sh*t :D User:Sperez2012 Yeah, it's a bit annoying. I've maxed out all my silver-tier weapons, but just this evening did I see my first pistol piercing mod. I thought it was supposed to be a silver-tier item, but it's taken a lot of buying to see even one of them, and it came in a Premium Spectre Pack, not in one of the many dozens of Veteran Packs I purchased before it. Diyartifact 06:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I remember exactly which guns reached level 10 first when I started playing the multiplayer! :) It was the "Predator" and the "Viper". I was like, dude seriously?! My "Mantis" was already at level 4 when I finally got my "Avenger" to level 2. I didn't use the "Mantis" until it reached level 10(which was surprisingly fast considering the fact that at this point, I was beginning to get every other gun at this time). I didn't use the "Mantis" until my "Avenger" was level 5. I needed a long range weapon and used the "Mantis" from this point on until I got the "Widow" :) The Crazy Tactician! 11:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I just took out the "double post" by "Sperez2012" now. It's cool dude, I am not angry or upset. :) There is no need to apologize because we are all human and make mistakes! :) Please continue keep the "Mass Effect 3" multiplayer community awesome guys & gals! :) "Diyartifact" brought up a very good point that there is no reason that we shouldn't get the "Victory Pack", thank you very much for comment! :) I can't wait to see what weapon I'll get in my "Commendation Pack". :) The Crazy Tactician! 12:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC)